Bud Wurstner
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Male |type = Eisbiber |relationships = Wife Phoebe Three children Mother-in-law |job = Refrigerator repairman Handyman |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X }} 'Bud Wurstner ' was a repair man employed by the firm responsible of servicing detective Burkhardt's refrigerator. He is an Eisbiber. He hangs out with three other Eisbibers: John Oblinger, Irv and Roscoe. Bud is an active fan of the Oregon State Beavers. Episodes When he met Burkhardt for the first time in , it was revealed that he was, in fact, a creature of some sort who immediately recognized Burkhardt as being a Grimm. He reacted with extreme fear and fled, leaving behind his tool bag. Later, he came to get it when Nick was working; he got it swiftly and left. In , he told two others of his species, Irv and Roscoe, that he had been in Nick Burkhardt's house but they were skeptical. The three went to spy on Nick's house after dark and saw him arrive home. They then sped away in a car. In Tarantella, Bud was starting to tell many Wesen about Nick being a Grimm. Nick found this out when two Eisbiber kids egged his house. Nick then paid a visit to Bud and his friend John Oblinger who were having some drinks at Bud's house. Nick told them to stop telling everyone about him, saying he did not want to stop by again. The two agreed and were a bit scared; they thought Nick was going to kill them. Bud arrives at Nick's Home while Nick and Juliette are eating supper. Although Nick is initially angry, Bud apologizes for any trouble he and his friends may have caused and tells Nick and Juliette that they have taken steps to ensure that Nick and Juliette are no longer bothered. He leaves a quilt as a gift which the couple agree is beautiful. Juliette later returns home to find Bud repairing unspecified damage to the front door of the house. He also gives Juliette a freshly baked pie. In "Leave it to Beavers" it is Bud, (presented as Eisenbud Wurstner by the Lodge leader) his friend John and another hereto unknown female Eisbiber Monique that want to take action. This comes quite the shock to the otherwise passive Eisbibers who "don't want to upset tradition." Even in the background, Eisbibers can be heard saying, "That's the way it's always been", pleading for what they know over change. If anything, it shows the Eisbibers are a Wesen phenotype that prefers stability and tradition over the uncertainties of change. Still, John, Monique and Bud buck that tradition when they vote for Arnold Rosenrott to go to the police, specifically the Grimm Nick, and defy the traditional subserviency they have under the Hässlichen and ask him to report what he saw. The vote wasn't close and in the end; the Lodge leader requested that the Grimm "not cut off our heads for opposing him." Still John and Bud realized that they, the Eisbiber, were in the wrong and combined with Arnold's basic decency, allowed them to go to the police where Arnold identified Sal, a Hässlich, as the murderer of another Eisbiber. Troubled about her inability to remember Nick, Juliette was looking into the refrigerator. She suddenly remembered Bud being in the house as a repairman and being afraid. She invited him to tea and, as they discussed what Bud knew about Nick and Juliette's relationship, Bud mentioned that Nick was a Grimm. When Juliette did not know what that meant, Bud realized that he was giving her information that Nick did not share with her. Bud covered his mistake by saying that a "Grimm" was a cop that helps people. When Juliette seemed confused by that he suddenly "remembered an appointment," excused himself and left. Bud meets with Nick at a bar and Bud recounts his meeting with Juliette. He is nervous about what he did and woges. Nick reassures him that everything is alright. They agree that if Juliette calls Bud again, he should be "unavailable." Bud is left alone when Nick senses something and leaves. Images Bud.jpg Bud.png